Who I Am
by Catgirl AnimeFreak
Summary: Even after 20 years, Naota hasn't forgotten Haruko. What happens when him and his son, Kasaka, are rudely introduced to her three younger sisters? Hilarity, of course!


_**I don't own FLCL! I just really love the show. I want the manga!**_

_**Anyway, I've been playing with this idea for awhile, and when I was listening to Relient K's "Who I am Hates Who I've Been", I finally pulled together a storyline. Please enjoy!**_

_**------**_

Naota plucked the bottom string of his bass. His brother will be returning soon. He sighed and walked over to the window. Looking at the giant iron in the reddening horizon, he murmurs one name.

"Haruko ... "

-----

"Kasaka!"

Kasaka opened his eyes sleepily and sat up on his bed.

"Kasaka! Get up!" His father called up the stairs again.

"Yes, dad!" He yelled back. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Honestly," he muttered, getting up. He went over to his dresser and opened the first drawer, then noticed the baseball uniform on the chair next to him. "Oh, right," he said, taking off his night shirt. He picked up the red and white striped uniform shirt and held it out in front of him. "I don't even like baseball ... " he muttered, putting it on.

-----

"Don't hunch," Kasaka's father said at the breakfast table.

"Yes, dad," Kasaka said, sitting up straight. He frowned and scratched his side. _I hate this uniform ... and I hate baseball!_ He thought angrily.

Kasaka put a mouthful of egg into his mouth, when the doorbell rang.

"Get it, Kaska."

"Yes, dad," Kasaka said, getting up.

He walked over to the door and opened it. He stared at the young woman standing there. Her shoulder-length hair was dyed sky blue. She wore a black vest, a tight, midnight blue tanktop, and baggy black pants. On her head there was a shiney, new pair of goggles.

"Ohayou, Naota-san!" the woman said, drawling out her words and giving Kasaka a big hug.

"Wh-what?" Kasaka said, blushing and trying to move his face away from her chest. "Wh-who are you?"

"What's going on out here?" Kasaka's father asked, coming into the room. He stopped and stared at the woman hugging his son.

"D-Dad!" Kasaka gasped out. "Sh-she's crazy!"

"Ohh? Naota-ichi and Naota-ni!" The woman said, now holding Kasaka at arm's length.

"I'm Naota," Kasaka's father said dryly.

The woman grinned in a very silly way. "Ohh! Naota! Haruko never said Naota was so ... " she snaked her way over to him and wrapped one of her arms around him and put her other hand on his chest, "... yummy." She grinned wider as Naota blushed and covered his nose, then turned her head towards Kasaka. "You got a yummy-pappy, kid." She said.

Kasaka blushed and glared at the foolish woman. "Okay, who are you?"

"Only the best."

"I need a name."

"Aw, you don't have one? We'll call you Marshmallow, then!"

"I have a name! What's yours?"

The woman stepped away from Naota and took one step towards Kasaka. "My name is a secret," she whispered, her goggles glinting in the sunshine pouring through the doorway. "For now, we'll say my name's Haruhara Yuki." She purred as she spoke.

Kasaka stared at the smirking woman. She bowed slightly and spun around on one heel to face Naota again. "You finished yet?" She asked. Without waiting for a reply, she continued. "My sisters and I need a place to crash, and Haruko suggested Naota!"

Naota stared at Yuki and wiped away the remained blood from his nosebleed. "Is Haruko with you?" He asked.

"Nope, nope," she replied, shaking her head. "Big sister had to stay home. But but but I do have two more, if you'd like!"

Naota stared at Yuki. She was Haruko's sister. _Haruko ..._ "Fine. When will your other two sisters be getting here?"

"As soon as I call them in." Yuki said, grinning. The woman bent backwards, causing Naota and Kasaka both to blush. Naota motioned for his son to move away from the door. "Kaze! Arasi!" Yuki sang.

The first one to walk through the door looked very mature if it wasn't for her long, purple hair. She wore a baggy, green sweater, a puffy olive green vest, and light blue jeans. On her head, she wore a leather cap with very simple goggles. "Haruhara Kaze," she said, bowing.

Naota and Kasaka smiled politly at Kaze as she stepped inside until they heard the _click click click_ of high heeled boots walking up the side of the house. Both boys nearly fainted as a very sexy woman with short, jet black hair stepped into the doorway. She kicked out her hip to the side, exagerrating her curves under her black leather outfit. Her boots added at least three inches, and all she wore for a shirt was a leather vest, zipped only half way up her chest, revealing tastful cleavage. Under her arm, she carried a black helmet. "Haruhara Arasi," she purred, running a gloved hand through her hair.

Kasaka and Naota bowed very low. "How do you do?" They asked at the same time.

-----

"Hey yummy-pappy," Yuki said to Naota as she walked into the kitchen. She had already taken her things into the guest room, and was waiting for her sisters to come downstairs.

Naota watched the blue-haired girl as she calmly walked across the kitchen. "Hello," he replied coldly.

"Oy-oy," Yuki said, smirking and opening a cupboard. "Big sister wouldn't like Naota-san being rude to little sisters." Not finding what she was looking for, Yuki closed the cupboard doors.

There was silence as Yuki sidestepped to the next cupboard. "Does she still remember me?" Naota asked. "Haruko, I mean."

Another silence filled the room. Yuki took a glass out from the cupboard and began flipping it around her hand. " ... Ay," she answered quietly. "Big sister still remembers Naota-san. Big sister still remembers how Naota-san made her powerful, how Naota-san gave her friends, how Naota-san ... " she trailed off, then looked over her shoulder mischeiviously at Naota. " ... kissed her." She finished.

Naota blushed and picked up the paper. "Ah," was all he said.

"_Arasi!_"

"Uh-oh. Little middle sister is up to herself again," Yuki muttered. She walked out of the kitchen, then quickly walked back. Bending over Naota's shoulder, she whispered "By the way, yummy-pappy - you could probably read the paper better if it wasn't upside-down." With that, she kissed him on the cheek and ran upstairs.

Naota was silent until he heard her stomp up the last step. "Shuttup," he muttered, flipping the paper around.

-----

"Arasi, honestly!" Hare shouted, mortified.

"What's going on, big middle sister?" Yuki asked, walking up to her sister.

"Take a look," Hare answered, flipping her hair and pointing into Kasaka's room.

Yuki looked inside and found Arasi on all fours over top a very red Kasaka. "Arasi, what are you doing?" The youngest sister asked. "He's too young for that."

"Aww, come on. He's cute." Arasi said, staring at Kasaka, who was silent and trying to avoid the woman's stare. "Maybe good kisses run through the family?" Arasi purred.

"Little middle sister, go down and talk to yummy-pappy if you're finished unpacking," Yuki said. "Big sister said he's fun to tease."

Arasi whined and got up. "Alright," she said, walking past her sisters, "I suppose he's cute, too." The other two women watched her leave.

"Well, I guess I'll go read or something," Hare said, walking down the hall and into the guest room.

Yuki looked at Kasaka, who was still laying on his back in the middle of the floor, staring at the wall. "Sorry about that," she said, smirking. "Little middle sister can sometimes be that way."

"It's alright," Kasaka muttered without moving.

Yuki's smirk disappeared. She walked into the room and closed the door behind her. "But you're not alright. What's wrong with Naota-ni?"

Kasaka sat up suddenly. "I'm not Naota!" He shouted.

Yuki flinched slightly then looked at the boy. "If you are not Naota, then who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Kasaka."

"Who is Kasaka?"

Kasaka sighed and got up. He walked over to the window and looked out, resting his elbows on the pane. "... I don't know," he whispered.

"Sometimes," Yuki said, walking up to Kasaka, "it is very difficult to know who we are." She was silent and looked out the window before speaking again. "That's how it usually is, really."

The silence that filled the room was both awkward and comforting.

" ... Yeah." Kasaka murmured.

Yuki smiled and put her hand on the boy's shoulder. There was a loud ring, followed by _pssshh!_ Steam rolled out of the giant iron, blocking out the setting sun.

_**-----**_

_**How was that? Yuki is based off me, Hare is based of my friend IguanaFreak, and Arasi is (very loosly) based off my friend DragonFreek! There's some useless knowledge for ya.**_

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
